Wavelength division multiplexed (WDM) optical communication systems (referred to as “WDM systems”) are systems in which multiple optical signals, each having a different wavelength, are combined onto a single optical fiber using an optical multiplexer circuit (referred to as a “multiplexer”). Such systems may include a transmitter circuit, such as a transmitter (Tx) photonic integrated circuit (PIC) having a transmitter component to provide a laser associated with each wavelength, a modulator that modulates the output of the laser, and a multiplexer that combines each of the modulated outputs (e.g., to form a combined output or WDM signal).
A WDM system may also include a receiver circuit having a receiver (Rx) PIC and an optical demultiplexer circuit (referred to as a “demultiplexer”) that receives the combined output and demultiplexes the combined output into individual optical signals. Additionally, the receiver circuit may include receiver components that convert the optical signals into electrical signals, and output the data carried by those electrical signals.
A PIC is a device that integrates multiple photonic functions on a single integrated device. PICs may be fabricated in a manner similar to electronic integrated circuits but, depending on the type of PIC, may be fabricated using one or more of a variety of types of materials, including silica on silicon, silicon on insulator, or various polymers and semiconductor materials which are used to make semiconductor lasers, such as GaAs and InP and their alloys.
The transmitter (Tx) and receiver (Rx) PICs, in an optical communication system, may support communications over a number of wavelength channels. For example, a pair of Tx/Rx PICs may support ten channels, each spaced by, for example, 200 GHz. The set of channels supported by the Tx and Rx PICs can be referred to as the channel “grid” for the PICs. Channel grids for Tx/Rx PICs may be aligned to standardized frequencies, such as those published by the Telecommunication Standardization Sector (ITU-T). The set of channels supported by the Tx and Rx PICs may be referred to as the ITU frequency grid for the Tx/Rx PICs. The spacing, between the channels, may be less than 200 GHz, in order to tightly pack the channels together to form a super channel.